The Running Boy
by TheHumorousHumor
Summary: WARNING:  Rape, sex, etc.  Hitsu.


The Running Boy

Chapter I

The young Toshiro Hitsugaya of Soul Society High School was taking a jog in the local park Dermshire Recreational Facility early in the morning, practicing for the cross country meet that was coming up in a month on his own. He was just fourteen years of age, having entered the high school this year, but he had already made a name for himself on the team, for his exceptional, physical abilities, and he also had a reputation as a genius within the school with his seeming ease in solving all those jumbled mathematical problems – although, many times, he seemed to be half asleep during his history class. Of course, no one would have known from him, because he never bragged nor really even talked about his reputation: he just did what he did, and, though he was quiet, his peers heard him loud and clear from his actions. Similarly, though he was silent most times, and the people he talked were primarily touch and go, the girls in the school had very much difficulty when they looked at pictures of him in his cross country uniform, not to imagine him without that sleeveless, athletic shirt and those short pants all the people on his team wore during the spring and summer and to speculate of the form of the body on that boy. Any of those fancying such a sight would have fainted at the sight of him now in the park, because, on this unusually hot day in May, he was wearing neither that shirt nor short pants, as he was running and sweating in that humid weather and in the relatively empty park.

.All he had was black boxers, some generic, white socks, and some Nikes. Other than that, one would have great difficulty in not seeing the cute, boyish, perky innocence in that boy running through the park, that white, soft hair flowing through the air, with the sun shining through the trees and upon that testament to the vivacity of the human spirit. His record was five minutes and twenty seconds per mile, and he was still trying his very hardest to beat that all powerful milestone of five minutes. However, with every step he took, with every burn he felt in those white, muscly legs of his, he got closer and closer to breaking that limit. As his fit, six-pack abs rose up and down beneath his ribs and soft chest, with those brown, perky nipples that contrasted his plush, snow-white skin and those muscled shoulders that one would have had great difficulty to resist the urge to squeeze, he ran already for three miles, practicing and practicing.

In the middle of his third mile, though, he suddenly heard a scream coming from somewhere in the woods to his left. He stopped in his track, noticeably confused, and stood there for about three seconds, looking around his vicinity. After he saw that no one else was near him to come with him to check out the disturbance, he decided to go into those woods alone, fearing that there was an emergency that required immediate assistance. He ran a little at first, when he entered the woods, but then he started to slow down, after he did not see anybody. He walked, looking around and shouting, "Hello?" with the added, "Does anybody need any help?" initially as well.

He had walked about a quarter of a mile into the forest with no luck in finding the apparently distressed person. Just then, he heard a ruffle in a tangle of brushes in the proximity of the front-right of him. He approached it and said, "Hello? Is anybody there? If you are, I'm sorry if I frightened you or something. I just heard a scream and came to see if anybody needed any help." He walked towards those bushes, wondering still if anybody was there. Suddenly, someone lunged at him out of nowhere, and he fell to the floor.

The person who tackled Toshiro was wearing a mask and a dark, black, trench coat, but Toshiro became suddenly aware of his intentions and the danger he was right away. He struggled, and one would have expected that someone with such a boyish, athletic body would have been able at least to get away. However, the boy's tired and exhausted body was no match for the harsh reality of a seeming adult male's dominance. The man placed his knees upon Toshiro's soft thighs, immobilizing the boy's legs, and he forced the boy's muscled but tired arms over his head. Then, as Toshiro's fear came true, the man placed his hard hands upon the brim of Toshiro's boxers, the cold austerity of the man's hand touched the soft, fit abs that expanded and contracted with each fearful inhalation and exhalation, as the boy knew that it would probably be futile for him to scream this far into the woods.

The man lifted the boxers a little, slowly, and, pulling those little boxers down slightly, he saw the cute, white, pubic hair of the athlete. Though it looked a little different, it seemed to heighten the man's curiosity even more about what laid underneath those boxers. He pulled down the boxers a little more now with that one hand, and, in a moment, Toshiro's balls were exposed to the soft and subtle wind that caressed his exposed member. The man, seemingly enthralled by the sight, lifted his hand from those boxers and himself caressed the base of Toshiro's soft member, feeling both of the balls of that amazing specimen of a body, squeezing somewhat to the wincing of that innocent boy.

Toshiro could not help it, and, at his chagrin, his flaccid penis began to get excited, as the playing with his private parts made him have his involuntary, biological reaction. In order to get the full view of this boy, the man made his way back to the boxers and pulled it down further. However, as he wanted to pull the boxers over the boy's shoes and off that jaunty body of Toshiro's, he removed his knees from Toshiro's thighs, to which Toshiro promptly kicked the man in his own private parts. The man let go of Toshiro's hands, and Toshiro slid out and began to run, pulling up his boxers over his already violated body. Even though Toshiro had a head start, his body was still too exhausted after those three miles, and the man recovering from that attack caught up with Toshiro and tackled him to the ground once more. Then, the man laying on top of the boy, he slapped the boy with the force of a fully grown adult, making the boy black out for a moment.

"I'm going to make you pay for that kick, boy."

Then, this time, he simply took both of his hands and ripped the boy's boxers right off, revealing the full form of the boy's fit, lower body. Leaving Toshiro's shoes on, the man smirked and lifted the dead weights of Toshiro's muscular legs to reveal the entrance of Toshiro's soft, plump anus into which leg into the warm, inner body of the athletic prodigy. Toshiro struggled a little, certainly being uncomfortable, but he was too immobilized to do much out of fear of another hit from that man, which caused him to tear up like a hurt child. The man then, holding Toshiro's legs upon his shoulders, unzipped and unbuckled his jeans, revealing a harsher and hairy dick. The man smiled, to Toshiro's horror, and placed his cold, calloused hands upon the entrance to the boy's anus.

Feeling some hair here and there, the man nevertheless found the exterior of the anus, upon examination, to be rather simple yet somehow perfect in its pristine and gracious beauty. He lifted the boy a little more, working those abs on Toshiro, and smacked the boy across his ass with sharp smack. That hand caused some blood to flow to that part of the boy's exhausted body, showing a red mark upon the boy's plump ass that contrasted the rest of the sweaty and snowy skin of his. The boy's anus was fuckable now.

The man lowered the boy's body once more and, finally, stuck his harsh dick into the boy to his elation. The boy was shocked, as though his innocence had been pierced, and the man began to work that athlete like a little bitch. The boy was crying, and the man initially found the insides of that warm so caressingly warm yet tight to his dick, but, as the man worked that anus, it began to loosen up. The boy was sporting a full erection now, his being unable consciously to resist the reactions of his body anymore. The boy screamed in agony, but, in it, he had also the voice of a broken virgin having his first time. The man went hard on that little boy.

The man, after five minutes, came in that boy, and continued to grind until he came once more in ten minutes, never losing interest in the sexiness that was Toshiro. He saw as well the endowed nature of that boy's member, after it had been excited to its full potential. All the bodily liquids in the anal violation were mixed with all the sweat that came from Toshiro's body, as though he were in one of his exercises as usual. Then, after the man came a third time at the thirty minute mark, he finally pulled out. The boy had by that time been knocked out cold.

The man then stood over his prey, seeing the almost lifeless body of the boy fucked, broken, and mangled. The boy's eyes were still slightly opened though, and, as the man peered into it, he saw almost nothing anymore – all that innocence taken away from it. The man then forced the boy to his knees, and he stuck his dick in the boy's pure and kissable mouth. The man smacked the boy in the back of the head, and the boy gagged but then began to suck, those cute dimples showing on the boy's face.

"Wow. You're amazin', boy. This is the best sex I've ever had in my life. I hope we do this again."

The man coming removed his dick from the boy once more and stepped backwards, leaving the boy on his knees, in that dominated position. His body was even more ripped than before – all the muscles coming out after the exercise of his life. His thighs were just as pretty. His six-pack abdomen now showing the full potential of his physicality – a physicality forced out by the man. Then the boy fell to the ground. The man walked over, smiled, and stepped upon the tired ass he fucked to sleep.

Then, he turned the used and defenseless – though almost even more beautiful now – body over. The boy still had those shoes on, but the man too off his shoes. Then, ever so caringly, he placed his feet upon the boy's testicles, rubbing and caressing his balls and his penis. Then, after a little while, it did not take much for Toshiro to produce semen onto his ripped abs.


End file.
